Generally, laundry treatment apparatuses include dryers configured to dry drying objects (i.e., laundry or washed clothes) and washers configured to wash washing objects (i.e., laundry). Washers or washing machines out of such laundry treatment apparatuses use detergent for washing laundry. To use detergent, such a washing machine includes a detergent storage unit where detergent is stored.
A conventional laundry treatment apparatus includes a cabinet configured to define a profile of the laundry treatment apparatus, with a laundry entrance hole for loading laundry; a tub provided in the cabinet and configured to store washing water therein; a drum rotatably provided in the tub and configured to receive laundry therein; a water supply unit configured to supply washing water to the tub; and a drainage unit configured to drain the washing water stored in the tub.
Moreover, such a conventional laundry treatment apparatus includes a detergent supply unit configured to supply washing water and detergent simultaneously and mixedly. The detergent supply unit provided in the conventional laundry treatment apparatus is located over the laundry entrance hole. Accordingly, a user has to lift the detergent over the laundry entrance hole inconveniently, to supply it to the detergent supply unit.